My house is your house
by SSJ-Pan-4-Trunks
Summary: Vegeta senses a powerful ki...but who is it? He never felt this ki before...find out! Chappie 3 = up! ^.^ B/V
1. Chapter 1

My house is your house  
  
Disclaimer: I do not! I say NOT!! Own DBZ and that sort of stuff!!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Does he really love me?" Bulma is still asking the same question to her self, over and over again. Does Yamcha still love her? Who knows. Bulma layed down on the couch with a sigh. "I haven't seen Yamcha for days! I hope he's okay." She closed her eyes. She fell asleep, but woke up by a saiya-jin. 'Why me? I'm just like a slave." She opened her eyes and sat straight up. She stretched out a bit. "Okay, okay. You win Vegeta." He didn't say anything, but just smirked.  
  
"Don't you got anything better to do then; eat, drink, sleep, work?" Asked the grumpy saiya-jin who wore his saiya-jin training outfit that was all dirty and holes almost everywhere.   
  
"I think not. And what about you? Don't you got anything better to do then; eat, train, sleep, eat, train, sleep, eat and train?" She said while she didn't know what she just said.  
  
"Humph! Why do you always react. It's not what I like, woman! And why don't you just go out with that silly human of yours." He said mad and a bit jealous.  
  
Bulma was so angry that she was gonna explode. But unfortunately she didn't. She stayed calm. "Okay, Vegeta. It's your lucky day. I won't explode this time." She turned around. "All the food you need is in the refrigerator. And my name is Bulma and not woman. I hope you'll understand." She walked to the lab and worked on her latest invention, the applause machine. (A/N I didn't know what to let her work on -.- )  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravityroom. 'Why was I talking so jealous when I was talking about that pathetic human. He's nothing but a worthless piece of junk!' Vegeta kicked in the air and landed on the ground. 'Maybe I wasn't talking jealous. Maybe I was only thinking that. Aw well. It doesn't matter now. I said it! So there!' He blasted a fireball to the wall and the gravityroom exploded.  
  
Bulma heard the explosion and ran to Vegeta. "Vegeta!!" When she arrived she only saw a bunch of rocks and metal. 'I hope he's okay.' She dug under all the stuff. She had to cough because of the smoke. 'Where could he be?' She did a step behind and fell on the ground. She stood up. The smoke faded and she saw a shadow. "Vegeta?" She said with a low voice. A man appear and grinned. After a couple of seconds he fell over. Bulma was shocked. She ran right at him. "Vegeta! Vegeta, are you all right?" She carefully put her arms on his back and lifted him up a bit. She placed his head on her lap. She stroked his hair. It's going to be okay Vegeta. I'll call my father right away. He'll take good care for you.  
  
Vegeta was all messed up in the hospital part of Capsule Corp. He layed on a bed with wounds and blood. "Is he going to be okay, dad?"   
Dr.Briefs checked Vegeta a bit. "Hm. I don't know for sure. He looks okay to me. But if he doesn't look okay to you, then...we have to operate him as soon as possible." Bulma looked at Vegeta with a worried look.   
  
"I think he's fine dad. Thanks for the help." "You're welcome, dear. Oh! And you have to take good care of Vegeta." Bulma looked confused. "Me and your mother are going to a businesstrip." "What!? A businesstrip!? Can't I go with you?" "No, Bulma. You've got to take care of Vegeta y'know."   
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta and looked at him. "But...can't he take care of himself? I mean...he knows everything to find, doesn't he?" She looked with a worried expression. "Yes, but he also needs a woman in the house. Like you need a man in the house. And Yamcha hasn't been here for days." Bulma turned back to her father. "Maybe you're right. I can't leave him here like this. He's just so helpless." "I know, dear. I have to go now. See you in a few weeks." "Okay, dad. Bye." Bulma turned to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll help you Vegeta. I promise." She stroke his hair.  
  
The saiya-jin prince woke up. 'Where am I?' The door opened and there came a blue-haired girl. "I see you're awake. ^^ My mom and dad are on a businesstrip, but unfortunately I have to take care for you. It's what women do. Right?" Vegeta looked shocking at her. Did she really do this for him? Just him. Or is it just his imagination? Bulma put a glass of water on the table next to Vegeta's bed. "Here you are. Cold and fresh out of the refrigerator. ^^ I hope you'll like it. Huh? Can I put the TV on? Shinchan is now. It's so funny. ^^ " Vegeta didn't know what to say. 'Is she acting happy? She doesn't even yell at me. Strange...' "Uh...sure. Why not. I like that cartoon too." They watched TV for 40 minutes.  
  
Someone began to knock on the frontdoor of Capsule Corp, a nice big house with lots of stuff. A lab, a kitchen, bedrooms and more...someone knocked on the door again. "I'm coming. I'm coming." Bulma walked to the frontdoor and opened it. A man with black, short hair and yellow clothes stood for the door. "Hiya, babe. Long time no see. What have you been doing lately?" He laughed at what he said and layed on the couch.   
  
Bulma got mad. "What I've been doing lately?! I was bored!! Day in and day out!! And you ask me what I've been doing?! Well...I just told you!! And now you have to say what you've been doing!!!" The man was speechless. "I've layed in the sun at the beach." He gave her a lying smile. "You don't think I'm falling for that, do you?" "..." "Well...I'm NOT!!" She walked angry upstairs and walked to Vegeta's room.  
  
Vegeta looked at her. 'What the heck happened down there?' Then a certain someone came threw the doorway, Yamcha. 'What!?!?!' Vegeta yelled in his mind. 'What's that pathetic human doing here!!'   
  
Yamcha tried to cheer bulma up, but couldn't. She avoided his hands. "Leave us alone will you?" Yamcha was shocked. "What do you mean? Us?!" Then he turned around and saw the saiya-jin prince lying on the bed. "You and Vegeta?! Are you nuts?! That guy's a killing machine!!" Bulma stood up. "No, Yamcha! He's not! He's under my condition. So go away!" She pushed him out of the room and shut the door behind. Yamcha tried to open the door, but it was locked, so he pounded on the door for a couple of minutes and then he stopped and went back home.   
  
Bulma was tired so she was gonna sleep and Vegeta did too. She couldn't sleep on the ground. And afterall, Vegeta had a big bed for two people to sleep on. So she slept next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed it, cause this is my first B/V get together story!! ^^ And my other one is still on the hard drive in the Philipins -.- Please R/R if you like. I would!! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

My house is your house  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not! I say NOT!! Own DBZ and that sort of stuff!!!   
  
A/N The last time was fun!! ^^ Well...I had fun... -.- forget what I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The saiya-jin prince woke up. He turned around and saw a girl lying next to him. He frightened. He never slept with a girl on one bed before. It was a weird day for him. The first thing was is that Bulma didn't yell at him, the second was is that Bulma did whatever he said and the third one is this. She sleeps next to him in hís bed and hís bedroom.  
  
The blue-haired girl moved and was awake. She stretched out and yawned. "I've sleepin' very well. ^^ " The saiya-jin smirked. "I'm glad you like my bed." Bulma frightened. She forgot that she fell asleep in his room, in his bed. She began to blush and turned around. "Uh...yeah..." Vegeta looked confused. 'Why is she still so happy? And she doesn't even yell.'   
  
Bulma jumped out of the bed. "Your bed is really confortable Vegeta. But...I have my own bed. And it's big. Much bigger than yours that is." "Humph." Bulma looked at him. "You can better lay on your bed all day and then you're healthy in no time." She winked at him. "Uh..." Vegeta began to blush. "I'm gonna make dinner now. If you need anything...just call me by my name and not woman. ^^ I hope you'll understand." She walked out of the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta thought about Bulma all day. He couldn't stop thinking about her. 'She's so beautiful. Her lovely blue hair and eyes.' He shook his head. 'What am I saiying! Am I falling in love with a human? It can't be. And why do I even listen to her? But...she listens to me too. So I must appreciate her for all the things she does for me. Afterall I am a prince.'   
  
Each day they were falling in love even more...  
  
Bulma woke up and sat straight up on her bed. "What a night. And what a dream. Well...I think it was very nice. Seeing Yamcha cry in front of everyone. ^^ Revenge is fun. But I also dreamed that Vegeta kissed me. Strange..."   
  
She heard someone walk in the hall. She opened the door a chink. She was looking, but nobody was there. 'Strange...' She heard the door of the bathroom closing. 'Huh?' She walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Vegeta? Is that you?" "Of course it's me. Who else could it be?" Vegeta answered.  
  
Bulma was downstairs in the kitchen drinking some coffee. 'I hope he's almost finished. I smell like a pig. I hate that.' Vegeta came in the kitchen. He wore a pink shirt, with the word badman on the back, and yellow pants. Bulma laughed a bit. "I see you're happy of what I'm wearing. I wanted you to be happy even more. So that's why I'm wearing this. Are you pleased?" Bulma looked at him with widen eyes. "Are you serious?"   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be? I want to be happy too." Bulma was shocked. She didn't expect him to say those things. Only Goku would say that. Well...not everything, but Vegeta? The prince of all saiya-jins? 'Maybe my dream really will come true. I hope so.' (A/N She just want's him to kiss her. -.- )  
  
Dinner was served and Vegeta ate everything quick, but Bulma ate just one bite. She pushed the plate aside. "I'm not hungry." Vegeta looked at her with a confused look. 'What's wrong with her?'  
  
Bulma sat in her room on her bed and sighed. She looked very sad. The door opened and Vegeta came in the room. He sat next to her. Bulma looked at him. "Why won't you eat?" Bulma looked down. "I'm just not hungry. You can have my food." It was quiet for a minute when Vegeta began to talk. "I already ate it." Bulma nodded. "Okay. That's fine." They looked at eachother, they had eye contact now. When suddenly they came closer to eachother and closer and closer till...they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well...that was a short chapter. -.- It doesn't even matter, cause nobody likes this story. They don't review. They don't read. What's up with you all? Are you in love too?! This is getting to weird...so please R/R people who DOES read this or not. ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

My house is your house  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not! I say NOT!! Own DBZ and that sort of stuff!!!   
  
A/N Ok...thnx for reviewing!! ^^ Only two people did ¬.¬ It doesn't matter. *sigh* I think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Vegeta woke up in a big room and a big bed. He turned around and saw Bulma lying next to him. He smirked, stood up and got dressed up. He walked to Bulma and kissed her on the cheek. Bulma began to smile. He walked to the doorway and walked to the gravityroom.  
  
Bulma was awake and looked next to her. "He's gone?!" She smacked herself on her forehead. "How can I forget. He's training in the gravityroom again. Isn't he?" She sighed. What would the world be without him.   
  
The doorbell rang. Bulma putted something on (A/N she was in her underwear -.- ) and opened the frontdoor. "Yes?" Yamcha stood for the door. "It's you. What are you doing here? You've bothered me enough already. And you made me cry. But I'm not going to that again. Oh no. Not here and not now!" She pointed to the ground. "Uh...I only wanted to apologize for yesterday or what day it was." Bulma cheered up a bit. "You...you do?"  
  
Vegeta walked to the kitchen to get some food. He sat down on a chair and began to eat. Yamcha looked at him. "Can we have some privacy here?" Vegeta smirked. He stood up and walked to Yamcha. He grabbed him by the collar. "Did you say something?" Yamcha got scared. "Uh...no! Not at all." Bulma looked at them with a worried expression. "Vegeta. That's enough. Let him go. Now!"   
  
Vegeta threw Yamcha to the ground. "And don't ask me something the next time." He walked out of the house to the gravityroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Yamcha rubbed his head. "That hurts."  
  
"That's what you deserve, Yamcha." She looked away.  
  
The black haired human stood up. "What do you mean?"  
  
There was a silence, but Yamcha broke it. "Just forget what I said. I'm going home. My back hurts." He walked away without saying goodbye.  
  
Bulma didn't move, but was thinking about Vegeta. 'He's so hot...NO...what am I saying. He's nothing but an arrogant prince. He doesn't deserve me as well. But at the other hand maybe he does.' She smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta was training in the gravity room, but was getting interrupted. The door opened and Bulma stood with a glass of water. She smiled at him and walked inside. Soon enough she was getting pushed to the ground. She tried to get up, but it was no use.  
  
"Vegeta! Help me." The prince nodded and turned off the gravity.   
  
The blue-haired girl could stand up again. You could see that she was a bit angry, because she was puuting her hands on her waist. That was a sign that she was being mad. Sometimes for nothing, but this time...it was for something.  
  
The prince smirked at her standing position.  
  
"Why didn't you turn the gravity off a while ago! I could've been killed! Do you understand that?" The prince looked away.  
  
This was pissing Bulma off. She pointed at him. "You listen here you're highness. I'm the one with the brains. Not you. I'm the one with the beauty and not you. I am the one..." Bulma got interrupted.  
  
"No! You listen here, woman. You're not gonna boss me around anymore. You hear? Just leave me alone. You're getting me a headache."  
  
Bulma was putting her hands on her waist again (A/N I think she likes doing that ^^) . "I have a name you know. And I have the right to boss you around, cause this is my house. You hear me? And for the information my name is Bulma. You don't hear me calling you man, do you?"  
  
The saiya-jin prince stood up. "You're right about that." He flew to the woods where he could be alone.  
  
Bulma blinked at the way he went. "Why is he going to the woods? Maybe a saiya-jin thing. I'm gonna apologize Yamcha for today." She went back home.  
  
~*~   
  
He landed on a spot with a lot of trees. There was bushes everywhere too. With a couple of different flowers. He sat on the ground next to the lake and closed his eyes. He always came to this place to think, train or just be alone for a while. 'The woman was right. But she does look pretty when she's mad.' He smirked.  
  
It was peaceful around him, when suddenly he opened his eyes and sat straight up. 'What kind of ki is this? I never felt this ki my whole life.' "Unless..." It was to late to find out, cause he got attacked by something or someone.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta was away for hours and it was already getting night.  
  
Bulma was standing on her balcony wondering where Vegeta was.  
  
'Where are you Vegeta? I'm worried sick about you. But you don't understand my feelings.'  
  
She was looking at the stars. "Please be save Vegeta." She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Yep. That was chappie 3. I think it was short. *looks sad* *sniffs* I'm doing the best I can to make you people happy readers. *get's a tear* Please review. *hugs her legs* *sobs* 


End file.
